


Cops and Curators

by MichellethePenguin



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellethePenguin/pseuds/MichellethePenguin
Summary: It was hard to figure out which was scarier:1. She hadn't told her dad she was dating his old co-worker2. She hadn't told her dad about her stalker3. For that matter, she hadn't told HER BOYFRIEND that she had a stalker.Okay, okay, it was fine. Everything was fine.
Relationships: Greg Parker/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One- at the beginning

_*a few months earlier*_

The snow was lightly falling as Greg made his way to where his car was parked, shopping bag in hand. He was looking forward to a night in with a hot drink and a book, or maybe even-

“OOF!”

Greg stumbled forward, knocked off-balance. After steadying himself and straightening up, he started to turn around. “Maybe keep an eye-“

“Oh my God! Sergeant Parker! I am so sorry!”

It took Greg a second to process who it was that was standing in front of him. “Frankie?”

It was indeed Frankie Fletcher- the daughter of his former co-worker Barney- standing in front of him, out of breath, blinking rapidly, and looking mildly panicked. Greg’s expression immediately shifted to one of concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Frankie’s hands were waving around wildly. “No, not really, I’m not okay. There’s just…” She threw up her hands and heaved a big sigh. “I don’t know.”

Greg’s expression was sympathetic and understanding. “Anything I can do?”

Frankie’s expression was suddenly hopeful. “You got time to listen?”

Greg smiled. “Sure.”


	2. Chapter Two- Problem Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie admits her biggest problem- which automatically gets worse.

That had been the beginning, Frankie thought as she sat quietly in her armchair, staring into the remnants of her coffee. From there, she and Greg had hung out again… and again… and again…

Then one night, when Greg had given her a lift home, she had impulsively leaned over and given him a kiss on the lips before hurriedly exiting the car, red-faced. After that, life took over and they hadn’t really had a chance to talk about it.

Mind you, Greg slipping her his spare key after Lou’s funeral had made it pretty clear that the thing to do about it wasn’t talk.

And so that was the stage they were at now; Greg was starting to think about how to move forward. Not that Frankie wasn’t thinking about that as well, mind you- it was just that, you know, life things did happen. They happened, they were stressing her the fuck out, and she was afraid to tell Greg about them because _what if there was a limit to what he could take? What-_

_*Indiana Jones theme starts playing*_

The sound of her ringtone suddenly interrupted Frankie’s train of anxious thought. Eyes darting around, she located and grabbed her phone, hitting the _Talk_ button and putting it to her ear. “Hello?”

=-=-=-=-=-

After first making sure that the rest of Team One were well into their drills or whatever else they were doing, Ed walked off into an empty hallway and pulled out his phone; with the team busy and the boss in the meeting, now was the perfect time.

Dialling a number and then putting the phone to his ear, he only had to wait for two rings before the call was picked up and he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello?”

Ed leaned back against the wall. “Hey Frankie, it’s Ed Lane.”

The response he got was lackluster at best. “Oh. Hey.”

Ignoring the tone of Frankie’s voice, Ed continued, “Greg told me you guys argued the other day; I just wanted to see if you were okay.” The sigh he got in response was clearly audible. “You at work right now?”

“No- I, um, I took today and Monday off- I haven’t been sleeping so well.” Frankie paused briefly, then continued in a more emotional tone. “Did- did Greg tell you why we argued?”

“He did,” Ed replied. “Something about you not telling him something.” He paused for a moment, then continued. “He’s worried about you.”

Frankie’s voice got more emotional. “He’s not mad?”

“Nah, just worried.” Ed’s forehead wrinkled in concern. “What’s going on, Frankie?”

Frankie’s response was quiet. “I have a stalker.”

“What?”

“I have a stalker, okay?!” The sound of Frankie’s response was mixed with the sound of her grabbing her keys and walking down the hall. “I haven’t told Greg because I’m afraid it would scare him off.” There was the sound of a door opening and closing, then someone walking down a flight of stairs.

Ed’s response was calm and reassuring. “That wouldn’t scare him off, Frankie.”

Frankie’s voice was uncertain. “You sure about that?”

“Absolutely,” Ed responded. The sound of another door opening and closing gave him pause. “You going somewhere?”

“Just grabbing the mail.” Ed could hear Frankie opening the box and grabbing her mail, then stepping back inside and heading up the stairs.

“How long has this been going on, Frankie?” Ed asked. He heard another sigh. “Long enough that I’ve reported it and there’s a case file.”

“Jesus, Frankie!”

Frankie’s tone was sharp. “I’ve got it handled, Ed!” She started flipping through her mail. “Look, I’ll tell him eventually, okay?” She started opening one of the larger envelopes in the stack. “For now, there’s a good detective on the case, and the stuff only shows up at my work anyw-“ Frankie’s abrupt cut-off was followed be sound of something falling to a surface, and then the sound of what Ed guessed was Frankie’s body hitting the wall.

“Frankie?”

“… Ed?”

The uncertainty-slash-fear in Frankie’s voice concerned Ed. “What’s wrong, Frankie?”

“He knows where I live.”

“What?”

“Whoever it is knows where I live!” Frankie’s voice was now hysterical. “Whoever it is knows where I live!” Ed heard the faint sound of papers being shuffled. “There’s notes and pictures and- oh my god.”

Ed was now very worried. “What?”

“Some of these photos were taken on my jog this morning!”

Ed opened his mouth to answer.

“Ed?”

Turning quickly around, Ed saw that Wordy was a few steps away from him. He put up a hand to tell Wordy to wait and returned his attention to the phone call. “When was your jog, exactly?”

When Frankie responded, the way she sounded told Ed she was probably having a bad panic attack.

“Just before lunch!” Frankie sounded like she was on the verge of tears. “I slept late because I was trying to get more sleep because I haven’t slept properly for the last three days and-“ The sound of Frankie’s panicked voice shifted to the sound of Frankie starting to hyperventilate.

“Okay, Frankie, listen to me.” As he talked, Ed motioned for Wordy to pull out the notepad and pen he knew Wordy had in his pocket. “Okay- you have something you can take for your anxiety, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Ed took a deep breath. “I want you to do that- take whatever it is that you take- and then I need you to pack a bag, okay? What’s your address?”

Frankie’s voice now sounded slightly steadier. “Th-three fifty Morton Street. Apartment Two.”

“350 Morton Street, Apartment 2,” Ed repeated, motioning for Wordy to write down the address. “Okay, Frankie, like I said, pack a bag with whatever you need, including anything to do with your case. I’m gonna get Wordy to pick you up and bring you back to the SRU.”

“Okay.” There was an uncertain pause, and then Frankie spoke again. “What about- “

“You just do what you need to do, Frankie.” Ed tried to sound reassuring. “I’ll talk to Greg, okay?”

“Okay.” Frankie let out what sounded to Ed like a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Ed.”

“Anytime.” Ed waited until Frankie had ended the call before lowering his phone from his ear and turning slightly to once again look at Wordy. “Wordy- “

“Was that Barney’s Frankie?” Wordy asked. Ed nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Wordy replied. “And why- “

“Because,” Ed continued, “Frankie has a stalker, and whoever it is knows where she lives, and she’s freaking out.”

“Jesus.” Wordy let out a breath. “Okay.” He looked at Ed in curiosity. “How does the Boss fit into all of this?”

Ed sighed. “He’s Frankie’s boyfriend.”

“What?!” Wordy had not been expecting that answer. Ed nodded in confirmation. “Yeah. Keep it to yourself.” Ed thought for a moment, then continued. “Team still doing drills?” Wordy nodded in response.

“Okay.” Ed thought for another moment. “I’ll get them to keep doing that without giving specifics… and then just wait for the Boss to get out of his meeting, I guess.”

Wordy nodded. “Okay then.” He gave Ed one last serious look, before leaving Ed to figure out exactly how it was that he was going to tell Greg what was going on.


End file.
